


Beggin'

by ThatOCLady



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blushing mess, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Poor Barba, Rafael Barba/Annie Dalton, There ain't no saving me, bisexual male, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: Annie pegs Rafael.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanations to give.

"Speak up. I can't hear you"  
He had been reluctant the first time, not being used to receiving orders. But he learned quick.  
"Por favor"  
Moreover, he learned to let go of control. Occasionally, but truly.  
"I still can't hear you, Rafael"  
He groaned,  
"Por favor. Annie, please go faster"  
Biting her lip, she gave a quick deep thrust. Rafael shuddered. His girlfriend massaged the small of his back, stroked it. Lube might be a gift to humanity but she had prepared him with her mouth and her fingers too. She took some more from the night stand and lubricated the dildo and the hole it was pounding into.  
"Is this hard enough for you? You're taking it like such a good boy"  
She bucked her hips the way he liked her to. Rafael let out another series of moans. He was only vocal in bed when she pegged him. When he was the one doing the honors, he assumed the dominant role and enjoyed telling her exactly what he was doing to her. Situation reversed, Annie had fun doing the same.  
"I... I'm going to..."  
_Slap._ He jerked.  
"Not until I tell you to", she kept moving.  
Another smack.  
Goodness, she loved his gorgeous butt. And when he was in his current position, he didn't mind letting her spank it red.  
She lovingly passed her hand along the cheeks, "Such a good boy, Rafi. I think I will let you come"  
Annie leaned over and kissed his back,  
"Say please"  
"Pl-please, Annie. Please let me come. Please"  
"Okay", she smiled.  
Thrusting into him faster and harder, she revelled in the way his knees shook. And his curses in Spanish as he surrendered to the pleasure.  
"I wish I could cum inside you, Rafi. Fill that tight little..."  
"Ahh!"  
Rafael collapsed on his stomach, knees gone weak, and moaned in vain. Annie withdrew and watched her accomplishment while undoing the strap-on and harness.  
"Dios", Rafael whimpered, "Voy a morir" 

This was much like when he fucked her brains out and would hold her by the hips until he spent his load inside her. The difference was the malicious, dominant look in his eyes then. Now he rolled over on his back, close to sobbing at the pleasure he felt. Annie watched him in awe. It was that rare vulnerable look on his face that had first made her consider pegging him. When she had gotten him to agree to it, his actual facial expression the first time was better than she could have imagined. Those were new waters for him. Even in his affairs with men, Rafael had never been the bottom. Always wanting to be in control.  
"Hey", she said softly.  
He put a hand over his eyes and lifted the other, asking for some time. He needed it. His stomach rose and fell with each harsh breath he drew. Annie felt a tingling in her nether regions to hear him mewl. His still-twitching feet, his glorious cock, the mess he had just made and his blushing, kiss-worthy face - she had done _that._  
"Oh my poor baby", she crooned.  
For the first time in the years she had known him, her Raf looked helpless. And _so_ fucked out. It made her mouth go dry with craving. She licked her lips and grabbed his thighs. 

The moment he realized what she was doing, Rafael couldn't stop a pathetic moan from escaping. He sounded so weak! But it felt good. To not take point for once. To not think. To leave himself to the mercy of the one he trusted above all.  
"Annie?"  
She always manhandled him a little in bed. He loved that. But the kiss then on the tip of his cock said otherwise. She licked along the length of him, passing her soft hands over his inner thighs.  
"Annie...", he winced, "Fuck"  
She teased the head in her mouth with her tongue. Taking in more of him, she glided her super-supple lips along his length.  
"Oh god. Oh god, Annie"  
He curled his hand in her hair. She was driving him to the edge again. He was sure he would cry if he came a second time in his prone, defenseless state.  
"Ann... ahh!"  
Deepthroat. Jesus, he loved her. Annie moaned around him, the hum making it difficult for him to keep his own mouth shut.  
"Unh. Huh. Ah. Ah", he whispered, shutting his eyes tight, "Annie, oh god"  
Soon he lost all his words. The velvety feel of her lips, the suctioning of her mouth, the strokes of her fingertips on his balls and the sensitive spot just behind them...  
'Mercy', Rafael thought feebly.  
He loved burying his cock inside her. She fit him tighter than a glove. But having her mouth around him wasn't second place either. Not when she could unravel him so with a lick and the way she purred around his cock. Like she were enjoying it. He knew she was. That made his erection the more painful and pleasurable.  
"Annie..."  
He tried to get up to pull her off him. She pushed him down with one hand, still going to town on him. If she didn't stop, he was going to cum in her mouth.  
"Querida... ah. Ah"  
With a loud plop, Annie released him seconds before he could come. She sat back on her knees and did that thing that drove him crazy - reaching behind to unclasp her bra while fixing him with her best come-hither look.  
"Wh-what..."  
Her breasts weren't huge but he could remember their plump softness even with his eyes closed. She lubed them up too. Reaching down, arching her back, Annie held her breasts around his throbbing cock. The sight was enough to leave him breathless. He had never asked that of her. He considered it demeaning. But when she lifted them up and down, enveloping his dick... Rafael was only human.  
He let out a strangled scream as he came. He shook on the bed like a fish out of water. Annie moved away, sat on the edge of the bed, and watched her boyfriend come. He rolled on to his side, clutching himself as he shook. When, after a long minute, his whimperings and cries slowed down, she reached over and stroked his thigh.  
"You okay, baby?"  
He wouldn't look at her, his cheeks redder than she had ever seen them. The blush reached his neck too. Annie grabbed the Kleenex from the night stand and wiped his torso clean. She smiled benevolently at his wide eyes.  
"You were so obedient, Rafi. I am proud"  
Her yelp of surprise was followed by him pinning her down under himself. Rafael had his arm around and under her back as he looked down at her panicked expression. He was panting.  
"Let's see how proud you can make me", he grinned, out of breath, "Hold on to that safe word"


End file.
